


A Tormented Soul

by Kountoall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Branding, Broken, Broken people, Canonical Character Death, Dark Love, I guess size kink, M/M, Pain, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, somewhat a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall
Summary: Some loves are broken, to begin with. Dark and haunting to anyone who gets too close. Taking others down with them. Sometimes people get hung up of the pain of this love. Not understanding that pain is what makes them feel alive. You can hate someone and love them at the same time.





	A Tormented Soul

The war ended. Many lives were lost but the Third Shinobi War came to a close. Treaties when out with diplomats, but considering the love lost between the villages at this war they sent out Shinobis to be diplomats. Certain people were given certain villages but the hard one to pick one for was Kumo. They would kidnap any Kekkei Genkai that came across their borders.

Shibi who at the moment did not know the shit storm that would be heading his way in the form of the Fourth Raikage was given the job of making the treaty.

Shibi was chosen for not having a Kekkei Genkai or clan secrets that could be stolen and he was training to be the next clan head so Kumo could not feel snub with the ninja they were sending it and seemed to be the perfect plan.

But it wasn’t and there was would problems for the rest of Shibi’s life from this one mission. Scars he would carry with him.

* * *

It was a quiet walk to Kumo they expect him and talks over the treaty were easily done though there was fighting with the elders on how they wanted the treaty to be done. The new Raikage seemed to be stressed with either his crazy brother who kept running in the meeting rapping about unrequited love and sex actually now that Shibi thought about it Bee brought up sex weird as long as he been in the village a week he would say Bee nor Ay had anyone they were close to having sex.

They finally came to an agreement with Kumo and a bird was sent out to Konoha to see if they agree with the terms which they will most likely will. Drinks were given out to the elders and Shibi as a whole. It was a time for celebration but something in Kumo never felt right whether it be the way Ay staring at Shibi would cause a shiver to go down his spine or the way Kumo didn’t seem to think they were still not at war.

Drinks were still given out though elders slowly started to disappear from the room with a bow to Ay. Till the only ones in the Raikage’s office were Shibi and Ay. Even now Shibi can’t explain how tension leads to this but it did and it left its marks on him.

* * *

Shibi groans as he was thrown to the wall.The force knocked his sunglasses sideways while Ay finished in ripping them off. Ay was close behind as he enclosed Shibi using his body to block him in. The height and weight were both on Ay side and the alcohol in Shibi’s system was not helping him as his kikaichu felt the effects of the alcohol and were too inebriated to help him get out of the situation.

But what Shibi saw as an attack, Ay saw Shibi face flush, his eyes finally being shown, and fight in those eyes got Ay wanting it all for himself wanted everything Shibi could give him and make him break everything Shibi created as a front as a barrier. Ay wanted Shibi broken and crying out moans because of him.

Shibi’s jacket was torn off before even Shibi could try and get out of the situation the newly crown Raikage bit his neck right where his insects leave if neck. It was shocking no one even has tried to touch it before and now someone was harshly biting it. A moan tore from Shibi’s throat before he could even stop it.

Ay started to chuckle darkly into Shibi’s neck.

“I’m going to leave you with scars you will never be able to erase and always know I put them there.”

Shibi’s labor breathe started to fill the room. His nails digging into Ay’s arms. As Ay got to know each part of Shibi.

Shibi’s mind got hazy. He was so unused to so much skin contact. But he wanted to make Ay feel like he felt he wanted to see Ay’s face in pain. Kumo tried to take Konoha Shinobi from their home force them to work with them. Breed for them. Shibi was not going to be anyone’s whore. He’s going to hurt Ay as much as Ay is going to hurt him.

As Ay pulled Shibi’s shirt down to find more skin to bite, Shibi pulled Ay by his hair and pulled him in a harsh kiss forcing his tongue and Ay mouth as they fought for dominance. Ay picked up Shibi and threw him on his desk. Blood dripping from Ay’s mouth as Shibi got a bite in when they were kissing. Clothes were thrown off of Shibi till he was naked on the desk Ay’s blood dripping on Shibi’s skin though it was staining it.

Shibi scratch at Ay digging his nails into his skin biting any skin he could find. Ay went to spreading his blood on Shibi’s skin thinking how appealing the Shibi’s skin looked. Using the remainder of blood he had he put on his fingers.

Ay got his shirt ripped in half by Shibi hissing as Ay using his blood put his finger in Shibi’s entrance. As Ay started to prep Shibi he also started to bite Shibi’s nipples while he started to rub Shibi’s member at the same time. Shibi’s body was on fire there was something inside of him and his body was getting touch everywhere there was a pain but pleasure and Shibi didn’t know if he should run away from it or to it. Ay wanted more of those moans, more of the hate in Shibi’s eyes when he started to like it.

Shibi took to pulling at Ay hair has he bite his nipple trying to have something to hang on. Ay, switch from one finger to two. Scissoring the hole wider. He wanted to sex to be pleasure able to make Shibi hate how much he is going to enjoy it.

Shibi was trying his hardest to keep silence and not moan but Ay wanted that moaning till Shibi screamed himself hoarse. Twisting his fingers Ay found what he was looking for. Shibi’s whole body jumped and he screamed as Ay poked and prodded Shibi’s prostate till he was a quivering mess during the jabbing of Shibi’s prostate Ay added another finger.

“You like that don’t you? Feeling another man’s fingers in you. Bet you tried so hard to reach this spot in you but never quite got it. Your such a good little slut opening your body for me.”

Ay stretching Shibi enough to take him. Pull his fingers how without warning causing Shibi to whine at the emptiness. Ay stopped messing with Shibi’s body has he lined Shibi’s hole with his cock.

Shibi wrapped his legs around Ay rubbing his hole on Ay’s cock but making sure he didn’t make it enter him. Ay started to groan blood stain skin and bruised that he cause now add the rubbing Shibi was adding it was almost too much.

“What does that make you if you're being undone by a ‘little slut’.”

Using his body weight laid it on Shibi has he finally entered him. Shibi arched his back and started to pant.

“God, you're tight.” Ay started to slowly open Shibi up slowly thrusting knowing it was driving Shibi crazy that he was not touching his prostate. Letting Shibi cry out in frustration but Shibi even in this position was not going to give up.

“I thought you were going to carve yourself in me leave me with scars so far this has been lackluster.”

Ay snapped his hips right where Shibi’s prostate was and continued to ram it has Shibi’s whole body trembled in pleasure.

“What were you saying?”

Shibi couldn’t even say a smart aleck comment back has his eye felt like there were rolling back in his head. Ay, continue to fuck Shibi has hard as he could. The desk shaking with the pressure Ay put it under.

Shibi gasping and broken words that sounded a lot like Ay. Enticed him into using his body Shibi to rub on Shibi’s member as he thrust to give him more stimulation. Ay would last longer than Shibi mold him into what he wants. Rearrange everything Shibi thought he knew about himself and his body.

They did last much longer as Shibi orgasmed first as he was so unused to his time of stimulation got it all over Ay and his chest but Ay wasn’t that much farther than him as he shot semen all in Shibi.

Bruises lined their body semen drying on and in their body as Shibi’s case. With a pop, Ay pulled out and whisper harshly.

“You're mine now.”

* * *

Shibi picked up his clothes that hadn’t been destroyed by Ay and limped back to the hotel in which he was staying. It was a walk of shame but Shibi couldn’t find shame in it. He above all left his imprint on Ay as well maybe that will help Konoha Shinobi later on.

It took a week for Konoha to sent a back a letter in that time Ay and Shibi have had sex a couple more times rougher each time. At one point Ay carved his name on Shibi’s shoulder to always leave a reminder of his time in Kumo. It showed no matter what Shibi belonged to him. He finally left an imprint time couldn’t take away.

Shibi felt so much pain but pleasure as Ay had him tied down and was attacking Shibi’s prostate as he carved into his skin. He couldn’t even scream properly not knowing not knowing if it was for the pleasure or for the pain.

In that week Shibi’s body grew accustomed to Ay and craved it. The more adjusted Shibi the more work he put into Ay making him feel the pleasure that borders more on pain. Biting that would produce blood, imprints that Shibi could leave. Cuts from his fingernails leaving slashes all around Ay.

Ay found out early on about Shibi’s shame kink and the dirtier he treated Shibi the more he would moan. Shibi found out about Ay praise kink after saying he was too big and he felt Ay throb within him and felt his breathy moan on his neck.

They were bad for each other and the marks on their body showed evidence of that. But they enjoy the pain they caused in each other it was an addiction they couldn’t stop with.

Shibi even got the point of using the kikaichu to make it easier for him to tied a chakra drain Ay and rode him and cut him and Ay couldn’t do anything to stop him. That power he had over the RAIKAGE was invigorating. Having his way with Ay and Ay couldn’t even grab him. Oh, there will be hell to pay with Ay got out but right now whispering praise to Ay and riding Ay to make him hit that spot it was perfect.

 

It was the end of their ‘romance’ if that’s what their toxic bond would be called. Shibi had to go back to Konoha and Ay had to run his village. The departure was anticlimactic no words were said the scars they left on each other was more than enough words.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the years even has Shibi had his son and Ay was still running a country. The brand Ay left on him was present still. Even hs he dated and got to know other people none of them felt the same. Ay still was a powerful presence in his life. But it took a Hyuga who believed fate had wronged him for Shibi to get back into the world of ‘dating’. Hizashi had this darkness to him that Shibi wanted for himself and god did Hizashi give it to him.

During the affair, Shibi forgot about Ay sure he still had the brand but the mark was quickly forgotten when he had a willing Hizashi to shame him to hurt him. It was a take and take relationship broken since the beginning but Ay made him this way wanting the broken pieces over the finished masterpiece. He wanted to hurt.

The same couldn’t be said about Ay he still thought about his insect his property. He kept a close eye on Shibi noticing him with his son but Aburame rarely marry and only get together to have a child but they never stay in a relationship but the same couldn’t be said about the Hyuga and Shibi. Ay could see the hold he once had on Shibi to be gone and the HYUGA was laying hands on something that was his…

Something must be done about that.

* * *

The Hyuga affair ended leaving Shibi more broken than he originally was. Everyone knew Kumo was trying to get a Hyuga for their Kekkei Genkai and Hizashi played the price. He left behind his son and Shibi to regain some freedom. He took with him the secret of Shibi’s brand… On who Shibi once got close to.

But Shibi knew this wasn’t accident. Kumo’s leader was his lover at one point and now Kumo took away his lover. They had to know they didn’t have the right brother would not get the Kekkei Genkai they wanted so bad but they let it happen. It didn’t matter if they going take the Kekkei Genkai as long as Shibi still remain Ay’s.

But would Ay plan this for a man he hasn’t seen for years? Kill the person his ex-lover loved?

Neji was to be raised by the Hyuga’s even though Shibi was his godfather. Shibi would continue to try to raise him even if he had to fight against the whole clan.

Shibi was sent to deliver the body has he had don’t ‘good’ work with the Kumo before and they...asked for him.

The walk to Kumo let Shibi get inside his head. He wasn’t an idiot he knew why Ay called for him. The way Ay craved him. How the man who killed his lover would want him to submit. How Ay would want to hurt him again.

It was toxic and Shibi knew it but why did he crave the hate it would produce.

* * *

The body was dropped off Shibi held Hizashi’s hand for the last time. The Raikage’s office was quiet. No shinobi in sight but Ay sitting at his desk waiting. Shibi could still see the scratch marks he left on the desk when Ay pinned him down and carved his name in Shibi’s skin.

Shibi had filled out since Ay last saw him but Ay got bigger in each way. Ay leered at Shibi’s form as he bowed. Ay wanted Shibi since the day he left no whore since then has felt the same as Shibi. The hate that would fill his eyes no one could match.

Shibi was holding his tongue he knew Ay cause him to lose Hizashi but saying anything to a Kage would not help him.

“You want to know if I led to your lover’s death”

Ay got slowly closer to Shibi smirking as he did.

“Your mine after all. I couldn’t let someone else have you”

Shibi was thrown to the wall and was hit with a sense of deja vu. Shibi gasped as Ay bit Shibi’s neck. Bile was rising to Shibi’s throat this man this monster just planned out his lover’s demise.

“You disgust me”

Ay started chuckling in Shibi’s neck.

“Yet you haven’t pulled away. Admit it you like it. Admit it excites you the pain I give you. Admit you want it”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibi was in the shower scrubbing his skin raw. He let Ay have him. He let Hizashi executioner have sex with him.

And he liked it…..

Shibi dry heaved in the shower. He said Ay disgusted him when he was the trash along.

* * *

Shibi didn’t see Ay until the Shinobi Alliance years later. Even when Danzo tried to take his son and Shibi fought him Danzo mysteriously when missing. The only clue it was Ay was the way found claw marks on the trees around his house as if someone thought about going in but lost their nerve. When Tsunade sent an invitation to Kumo for the chunin exam she tried to send Shibi but Shibi had to decline he know what being near Ay did to him. Whether it be that he didn’t go or some other reason Ay rejected the offer.   

Anytime anything tried to kill him or got closed the people would always go missing same with Shino. Someone was protecting them. Maybe Ay felt bad about what he did not about killing Hizashi he would do that in a heartbeat but the pain he caused Shibi. Maybe in his sick way he cared. But in the end, they were toxic for each other but Shibi wasn’t forgetful to Ay like he was to most people and that meant something.

Shibi heard Ay was in a fight with Sasuke and lost a forearm. It incited a fear even though Ay has done some depraved things he was still Ay’s in a sick way and not to see Ay and not knowing if he was alive hurt more than being with him.

While the war was going on he didn’t see Ay all but once when he used his remaining arm to hold Shibi’s shoulder as they passed right on the brand he put on Shibi years ago.

It was strange when the war ended he was just so fast there were no words to explain how your body fights as hard as it can then with all that adrenaline still running through your body and mind racing you just...have to stop. Shibi had to give it to Shino’s crush even though Shino would never admit it he was in love with the ball of sunshine and Shibi had hopes for his son to have healthy relationships, unlike his old man. But there was still pain his godson his last remainder of Hizashi was taken from the world. It hurt just like when he lose Hizashi and it would probably always hurt.

Ay was passing through the crowd looking for his Shinobi his lover. It took hours going through all that shinobi cheering that they won to find him. Leaning on a tree by himself letting the wind blow his spiked hair.

“You want to know what was in my Infinite Tsukuyomi?”

Shibi sighed not looking at Ay but clearly knew who the first person looking for him would be.

“Was it the slain Hyuga?”

Ay spat.

“No it was of you and we were happy you running the village me retired it was peaceful. I realized something when you lost your arm. It hurts to be with you but it hurts more to be away from you.”

Ay grabbed Shibi face looking into his eyes through the glasses.

“I’m a broken man and I will always hurt you and hate you”

Shibi’s broken laughter felt the air. He turned his head to kiss Ay’s hand on his face.

“I’m broken too and will bring you just as much pain as you give me.”

Ay laid his head on Shibi and engulfed him.

“You're always going to be remain mine and now I’m never going to let you go,” Ay spoke while squeezed Shibi harder.

“We will find a way to make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it I love Kudos and comments. I try to answer each one. This all started because someone wanted a Ay/Shibi fic. Thanks to the crackening crew for their support. http://thecrackening.tumblr.com/ you'll find me there under Admin Ammy.  
> Musical influence closer by nine-inch nails and hatefuck by cruel youth.


End file.
